Konoha Private Academy for Girls
by Firefly in the Mist
Summary: It's not until Sasuke Uchiha must don on a bra and shave his manly hair, put on make up and skirts that he realises why his brother quit College. He must go to Konoha Private Academy for Girls, i.e his personal hell. Of course he drags his best friend Naruto into the mess, with girls everywhere, together with the help of his cousin Yua Uchiha. He must be a girl... For three years.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-

The alarm clock went off and turned off with a smack as Sasuke threw it at the wall, the same wall which his brother slept next to. He smirked as he heard an angry yell. Sweet revenge for being woken up yesterday with freezing cold water being poured down his back… In bed, his mother had thought he had peed his boxers… Again. Damned brother.

The vengeance-seeking brother was the younger one; he had blue-black hair that stuck up at the back, onyx eyes, an infuriating smirk and flawless skin. He wore black designer jeans and a navy blue button up shirt that had three buttons undone at the top, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and a black wait coat with none of the buttons done up. It was his not quite formal look that got all the ladies drooling.

He stepped out of his room jut as his brother did and realised that he was wearing almost exactly the same outfit, with a red shirt underneath as the only differences. He was a bit taller and his hair was silver black and tied at the nape of the neck in a long ponytail. Probably more attractive to some girls, since he had that bored look about him. It didn't help he was also a bad boy, in a gang and was a famous actor unlike Sasuke who was in a band as the vocalist.

"Sasuke, this is my outfit, my style. Go change." Itachi drawled and poked him in the forehead, Sasuke glared.

"Too bad, if you don't want to look like me, then go change your self." He replied and smirked. This time it was Itachi's turn to glare. The two brothers swung around and walked off stiffly in different directions, a maid curtsied as Sasuke passed lost in thought.

He arrived down stairs just as Itachi walked though the door of the dining room. They stopped the glare at each other, daring the other to sit down first.

"Itachi, Sasuke. Sit down, this is important." Their father commanded, he was the only person they would obey without hesitation. Sasuke grabbed a seat and sat down opposite of Itachi next to his mother, Mikoto.

"If it is so important, then why is Sasuke here?" Asked Itachi plainly. Sasuke clenched his fist.

"I don't like that tone of yours Itachi," growled Fugaku. Itachi bowed his head.

"My apologises father." He replied stiffly.

"I rarely agree with my brother, but this time… He's right; you never include me. What is it?" Sasuke grudgingly said.

Painfully slow Fugaku ate half his piece of toast and his tea before looking up.

"Mikoto, I think it best you explain."

Sasuke was inches away from face palming; Mikoto folded her arms in disapproval. "Fugaku, this _is_ your fault. You need to be the one to tell our boys."

"We're hardly _boys_, mother." Itachi argued and looked at Sasuke, "well I'm not so sure about Mr wet-his-pants here, but I'm not, I assure you mother." He smirked when their parents looked at each other for a moment.

"Itachi… You poured water down my back." He growled.

"I would never attempt such a childish trick." Itachi turned up his nose.

"Enough. I will tell you." Itachi and Sasuke turned almost eagerly. "College." Fugaku said in one word.

"That isn't enough; explain, Fugaku," Mikoto said crossly.

"Sasuke, you are almost seventeen, that is the age in England where you are to go to College." He stated.

"Your point?" Sasuke drawled and drained his tea.

"You are my son, the second in line to the heritage of the Uchiha household, you will be in charge of the film making and music making business. You will be working with Itachi. You are to go the most prestigious of schools, the best. With your grades that is possible and you will be able to do things that some," he glared at the college drop out brother. "Won't be to do."

Itachi grinned, catching onto what Fugaku was saying, it was too late for his brother, justice!

"What's the catch?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"The high standard school in the world is an English boarding privet Academy for Girls in the countryside." Fugaku finished his breakfast. "One of my sons must get the highest grades that there can possibly be and since Itachi refuses to even go the college, that would be you. Sasuke."

Itachi doubled over in silent laughter, as Sasuke's mouths opened and closed like a fish's.

"I'm a man, not a girl. I can't go to an all girls' school. I'm a guy!" Sasuke slammed his hands down on the table in frustration.

"Unfortunately you must still go and since it is an all girls academy. You must act and look like a girl, if you are caught, it will completely ruin your reputation and bring shame to the Uchiha. Do not fail me, Sasuke. You will leave today after lunch." Fugaku stood up and left without a second glance, Mikoto gave him an apologetic look.

"After breakfast go to the study, you'll find you partners there, they will go with you. It's the least I can do for you, Sasuke." She gave him a weak smile and followed her husband. As soon as she left Itachi keeled over laughing.

"Now you know why I left college!" He said through gasps of laughter, still laughing he left the room.

Sasuke didn't have an appetite; he pushed his bowl of porridge away and downed his glass of milk, the chair fell backwards as Sasuke stood, his fists were clenched. He was a dude, not a chick. How could?- …No. He couldn't even speak, he was too angry.

He slammed the door, almost breaking the hinges as he went out the room. Partners in crime in the study huh? Probably just some douche bags. The study door flew open. In front of him were the two last people he expected to see.

Naruto Uzumaki, his drummer. He had these whiskers of his cheeks, blond spiky hair, light blue eyes, a goofy grin, a tan, muscles just like himself and wore light orange trousers and a black T-shirt. It was a criminal style that should n ever be worn, but on Naruto? It worked. Anyone else and he should be arrested.

Next to him, lounging on the couch with her feet up was his cousin, Yua Uchiha; she was one of his realities that he rarely saw. She had the Uchiha black hair and eyes, her hair was in a high ponytail that cascaded down her back, it was straight and hung over her eyes in a stylish fringe. She wore a purple tank top and blue short shorts with flats as shoes.

"Naruto, Yua? I didn't expect to see you here."

Naruto took one look at Sasuke and burst out laughing.

"Sorry Sasuke, but you? A girl?!" He fell off the chair laughing; Yua put a hand over her mouth smothering laughter.

"Think on the bright side Sasuke, no one will be able to believe that you went to school as a girl." Yua reassured him; Sasuke glared at the two.

"It isn't funny…" Sasuke growled; Yua put a hand on him with a sincere look.

"Yes it is; that's why I'm here to make sure you don't completely make a fool of yourself. Naruto is here to support you so you both look like fools together." She smiled. "Let's start with bodies."

"W-what!" Spluttered Naruto. Sasuke face palmed.

"She means, we can't go to a girls academy with no boobs and stuff like that." He explained.

"Oh… Wait, WHAT!" Yelled Naruto.

Yua grinned. "You see this? This is a girl's shaver. Go to the shower or bath, lather soap on your legs and your armpits and shave. Do this ever two days." She gave them both a blue shaver. Naruto's face went red.

"My manly hair!" He yelled.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Yua smirked. "Next on the agenda-"

"What's an agenda?" Interrupted Naruto.

"A list of things to go through and be voted on." Sasuke explained.

"In this case, it is to be voted by me, I and myself." Yua grinned.

"…"

"…"

"Now, pick a girl's name that you like, you're going to be called it for the next three years." She laughed.

"I like-"

"Actually no, I'm going to use the female version of your names."

"And that is what?" Sasuke drawled.

"Naruko and Saskia." Yua replied.

"Saskia sounds like disease." Sasuke stated.

"It's a real name, it's just not Japanese." Yua snapped, "Naruto, what do you think of yours?"

"You don't care what I think…" Naruto replied sulkily.

"You're right," Yua answered brightly.

"I like it." Naruto said.

"I don't care." Yua retorted. "Just get used to it. Now Sasuke-"

"I don't like it."

"I don't care." Yua said wearily. "Alright you to, I did the liberty of shopping for you two. So go shower using this and shave, then change into this and I'll fix your wigs and make-up."

"MAKE UP?!" Yelled Naruto.

"Yes, now go." Yua smirked and lay back on the sofa, picking up her laptop. "I'll be enrolling with you two to Konoha by the way."

"Konoha?"

"It's the name of the hell hole we'll be going to." Sasuke explained. "Don't tell me you don't even know the name of the place."

"I do now." Naruto snapped. "Besides, best friends go with best friends anywhere." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Actually I black mailed him." Yua yawned. "Shoo, the both of you, you have one hour to completely finish.

Sasuke glared at her.

"Now." She growled. "I have to get ready too you know."

Sasuke and Naruto left the room sulkily. Slamming the door behind them.

The next three years… They were going to be his personal hell, damn Itachi; he should have done this. He had the long hair!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Author's Note: There you go, the preview, so the actually chapter start in the next update. Can you do me a favour and review? Even if you didn't like it, can you tell me what I did wrong? Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

Jaws dropped as a black limo pulled up outside an old English manor, it was sight that had never been seen before by the students at Konoha Private Academy for girls and only when the limo would pick up the people inside would they again. A high-heeled shoe stepped outside of the car followed by a curvy woman with long black hair in a high ponytail with denim shorts and a white tank top. She slid sunglasses off her nose and leaned against the limo with a smirk on her face, she laughed when she heard murmurs from the car seats.

"Naruko, Saskia. Get out here… Now." She snapped.

"Is there a problem?" Asked a mature and feminine voice. The girl turned to see a woman with long blond hair in two slack bunches, knee high skirt and a blouse that wasn't done up about the chest. Her cleavage _bulged…_

"No… Miss?" The girl replied.

"I am Headmistress Tsunade and you are?" She held out a hand with perfect nails.

"Yua Uchiha," she wrapped on the limo. "Inside are Naruko Uzumaki and Saskia Uchiha, my little cousin." She smirked.

"I see," Tsunade and her cleavage replied. "You three are the new students from Japan. Well you will be glad to know, you aren't the only ones, our academy seems quite popular this year. "I would introduce you, but I only see one of you." She knocked on the limo window. "Naruko, Saskia. Why don't you come out of there?"

Inside, Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a panicked look. Naruto elbowed him in the stomach.

"That's your cue." He hissed.

"Shut up, idiot, I know." He took a deep breath. "No thanks."

Outside Yua face-palmed, she then opened the door and dragged out a blond haired girl with whiskers, two long blond ponytails and blue eyes. She wore an orange tank top that clung to her boobs, which were average and was covered to the neck with material and big baggy black trousers with flip-flops.

"Lady Tsunade, it is my great misfortune to introduce you to-"

"WOW," Naruto pointed at Tsunade's chest.

SMACK-

He was hit around the head with a magazine.

"Yua!" He yelled.

"Admit it perv, you deserved that." She hissed, "Miss Tsunade, this is Naruko Uzumaki." Still seething she rummaged inside the limo and pulled out another.

She had onyx black eyes and hair, which was waist length and covered half her face. She wore a denim mini skirt and black leggings', covering her chest was a band shirt, Sharingan, and the vocal was Sasuke himself, so it had been easy to get the shirt. The neckline was cut artfully so it hung over one shoulder.

"This is my cousin, Saskia Uchiha." He glared at her. "Don't give me that look, emo."

Tsunade looked at the three miscreants. The blond was staring, the emo hand her hands in her pockets and glaring at the floor. She carelessly scuffed her expensive shoes. The one with the ponytail smirked at the students staring and sucked a lollipop, hands in pockets. There was work to be done. These ladies needed a woman's education in more than just school subjects and fast.

"Well I see we have a lot to work on. Is there anything you'd like to say before I show you to your rooms?" Tsunade and her cleavage asked.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a knowing look.

"Hey, can me and Sasuke share a room." Internally he winced, he sounded so gay…

Yua looked up at the sound of Yaoi and muffled her laughter.

"Firstly, I must insist you address me as Headmistress Tsunade, secondly, say Sasuke and I, not me and Sasuke. The grammar is incorrect. Thirdly, I see all three of you are going to need quite a bit of work, so no, I will personally assign you a roommate each."

"WHAT!" Shouted Naruto.

"Quieten down, idiot." Sasuke cuffed the back of the blond's head.

"Correct Saskia." Tsunade and her cleavage said primly. Sasuke winced, Saskia… It was the disease name of doom. "Yua, your room will be…" She glanced over the crowds behind her of stares. "With Matsuri."

Matsuri had short very light brunette hair, an average figure and a bright smile. Not quite as goofy as Naruto's. Like every other student, she wore the knee length black skirt, white full-length blouse and knee high socks with flats for shoes. Over the top of her blouse was a dark blue blazer, a sort of deep aquamarine colour.

"Good morning," Matsuri said and smiled happily. Matsuri took in the sight of Yua, leaned against the limo, dressed like a rebel, that much skin was never shown entirely in Konoha… She was dressed like a… Harlot.

"Hey," Yua waved in slow motion.

Tsunade and her cleavage frowned; these three had no manners whatsoever! "Matsuri, will you take Yua to your room and help her unpack. Make her feel at home."

"Of course principle Tsunade." Matsuri smiled and nodded her head at the elder lady. She turned to Yua, trying to be positive. _Remember; don't judge a book by its cover._ She told herself and held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yua. I'll be your roommate. Matsuri."

Yua stopped leaning against the limo and stood up, held out her hand and shook Matsuri's. Matsuri looked surprised, her hand was warm, despite the English weather and the possibility of rain later on.

"Yua Uchiha, this is my idiot cousin, Saskia and her best friend, Naruko. We're new students and will be here until college is over." She introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you Saskia, Naruko." She smiled happily as she could with Sasuke glaring and Naruto staring at her chest.

Yua flashed a glare at Naruto; he stopped immediately and hissed something as Sasuke. He smirked at glanced at Matsuri, who shifted uncomfortably. Tsunade coughed for their attention and beckoned someone over. She had long red hair down to her waist, which was ruffled on one side, a strange hairstyle for a strange girl. She wore the school uniform like every other girl, knee length and buttoned all the way up.

"Saskia, this is Karin, your new roommate. Karin, this is Saskia, a Japanese transfer student." Tsunade introduced them. Karin's eyes lit up.

"Japan? The same country where Sasuke lives?!" Hope in her eyes.

Yua, Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other, a fan girl. Would she notice?

"Hn." Sasuke muttered.

Karin's eyes narrowed on Sasuke's shirt. "So you're a Sharingan fan? Which member do you fancy?"

"What?!" He spluttered.

"Huh? You're deaf too?" Karin presumed.

"No." Sasuke regained his demeanour of calmness, not for long though.

"WHAT! You're not a Sharingan fan?!" Karin shrieked.

"No-"

"WHAT! You!-" Screamed Karin.

"SHUT UP, YOU'RE ANNOYING!" Yelled Sasuke as high as he could; imitating a girl was harder than he thought it would be. "I am a Sharingan fan, but I don't have a fucking crush on any of them!" He shouted.

"Alright, break it up, both of you. Saskia, I'll let your foul language go this one time. If you do it again, I will have you in detention. Both of you keep your voices down. Starting from… Now." Tsunade and her cleavage said calmly and flashed a warning look at Karin and Sasuke.

Still seething Karin flashed Sasuke a glare.

"Enough." Yua snapped at Sasuke. He took a deep breath and let it out, damned fangirls. He held out his hand.

"My apologises, I'm Saskia Uchiha, Japanese transfer student, this is my cousin, Yua Uchiha and this is my best friend Naruko Uzumaki. Sasuke Uchiha is a distant cousin of mine, never met him, seen him a couple times at big family diners, but nothing more except concerts. Naruko is Naruto's sister." Sasuke made up, watching Naruto's expression the entire time. He winced knowing the trouble.

"… Can you set your brother up with Hinata?" Karin asked.

"Who's Hinata?" Asked Naruto.

"Never mind…" Sighed Karin.

"I'm serious, who's Hinata?" Demanded Naruto.

"That's her over there." Karin pointed to a pretty girl with bulging breasts out of a blazer, long black hair and a fringe over pale lavender eyes. She was… Cute. She looked nervous and stood nervously behind a girl with blown hair in two Chinese buns.

"Ah, right…" Naruto stood there staring; Sasuke elbowed him in the stomach.

"What?"

"Her boobs…" Sasuke muttered.

"You two are such perverts…" Growled Yua, she grinned. "You lesbians."

"You got something against that?" Whispered Naruto.

"No, being a lesbian is awesome, it means that you can be what you want to be. That means that you have confidence, individuality and you don't give a damn what people with homophobia think. You have to be awesome be a lesbian." She smirked. "That's might be difficult for you."

"Screw you Yua!" Naruto raised his voice.

"Naruko…" Warned Tsunade and her cleavage. "Don't let me hear you say that again."

"Sure, grandma." He drawled. Matsuri and Karin gasped.

"What did you just call me?" Tsunade and her cleavage growled.

"Uhh… Grandma?" Naruto said stupidly, Sasuke face-palmed. He was dead.

Yua and Sasuke exchanged an amused look.

SMACK-

Naruto looked dazed, Tsunade had flicked him in the forehead. Did he have a concussion? Yua thought to herself worriedly, already injured?

"I can tell we are off to a bad start-" Tsunade and her cleavage began.

"Ya think?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"But I think we can get along if you are willing to. Now I'm going to take a leap of faith-"

"As in assassin's creed? That would be awesome!" He yelled and earned himself a cuff on the back of the head.

"And let Hinata be your roommate." Tsunade and her cleavage finished.

"WHAT! Thank you grandma!" Yelled Naruto and ran towards the shy girl with open arms. "Hinata! Wait for me!"

"Poor girl." Sasuke sighed and shook his head in utter helplessness.

The students of Konoha Privet Academy watched with jaws open as a blond with pigtails and flip-flops ran towards the shyest girl in their midst and give her a huge hug and a goofy grin, she gave a thumbs up as she said something and grinned. Yua face-palmed at the sight.

"Matsuri, shall we go?" Yua put on a fake British accent, almost taking the Mickey as she held out her arm like they were parading down a grand staircase.

"Why yes we shall," she caught on to what she was trying to do and took her arm, strutting down the path on students. It was a scene they wanted and a scene they would get.

These next years would be interesting; Sasuke smirked at Karin. But some parts would be just plain annoying.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
